Errance
by xianpi
Summary: Après s'être fait kidnapper, Natsumi rêve de retourner dans son village d'origine. Seul problème, mais pas des moindre, elle ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve. Elle devra donc errer sur les terres de différent pays Shinobi avant de pouvoir avoir suffisamment d'information pour rentrer chez elle.
1. Chapter 1

Mon regard se perdait dans le vide au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. De mon balcon je pouvais observer la mer qui se disloquait entre les nuages, et qui semblait inlassablement, vouloir conquérir les étoiles. Je soupirais. La nuit était interminable, sans parler de la fraicheur et du brouillard qui commençait à s'installer petit à petit dans les ruelles du village. Je regroupais maladroitement mes cheveux blancs d'un côté, avant d'enfiler une robe blanche, nouée à la taille, par des liens en cuirs de cerf. J'ouvris au passage une petite boite en bois, et y récupéra de nombreux bijoux principalement composé d'os, de bois colorés ou de pierres précieuses dont je me parais aussitôt. Une brise s'engouffra dans ma chambre, faisant voler ma collection de plumes d'oiseaux au quatre coin de la pièce. J'en profitai pour en mettre une dans mes cheveux avant de sortir de chez moi.

Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, ce qui me perturbait terriblement. Mais très vite, une musique animée résonnait en écho dans mes oreilles. D'un pas vif et pressé, je me dirigeais vers l'origine de la fête. Des chants traditionnels s'emparaient des rues, portés par des voix de femmes de tous âges. A chaque coin du village on lançait des lanternes dans le ciel malgré la tempête. Les enfants jouaient avec des masques représentant des bêtes démoniaques, et hurlaient de peur devant les nombreux théâtres d'ombres qui s'étalaient dans les rues. Je grimpais péniblement les milles marches qui donnait lieu, sur un ancien temple bâtit de pierres, ou une fresque représentant des sacrifices humains, emplissait les deux grands piliers en granit qui soutenait les voutes du lieu sacré. Je me dirigeais vers un champ de lycoris rouge pour en cueillir une, et la jeter dans un brasier en guise d'offrande aux dieux. Regardant autour de moi, je décidais de m'installer sur un vieux banc en pierre, recouvert de mousse, afin de mieux observer le spectacle qui se dévoilait sous mes yeux. Un festival en pleine tempête. Un jeune homme défoncé troubla cependant dans mon état de semi-quiétude. Il empestait l'alcool à plein nez. D'une main, il me tendit un joint, que je refusais poliment. Et de l'autre il me serrait contre lui. Comment dire, cette situation était quelque peu embarrassante. Entre deux bouffé, il me força à le regarder dans les yeux. Yeux qui étaient injectés de sang. Je soupirais de lassitude, en me tentant de me dégager de son étreinte, un peu trop amicale à mon goût. Sans grande réussite, il avait de la force le bougre. Contre toute attente un caillou lui fracassât le crane, et il retomba sourdement sur le sol. Pauvre type…demain matin quand il se réveillera, il aura mal, très mal…chassant ma soudaine empathie pour ce gars, je regardais dans la direction d'où le caillou fut jeté. Un gars basané, tatoué de motifs tribaux se rapprocha de moi, le regard grave.

-Il t'a fait du mal ?

Je fis non de la tête. Ce gars me rappelait quelqu'un…mais qui ? Son regard terne, ses cheveux noirs, sa voix…je connaissais ce gars ! J'en étais sûr ! Il soupira de soulagement avant de m'entrainer dans une des rues malfamées du village. A toute les fenêtres ou pouvait apercevoir la fumé d'encens qui se diffusait dans l'air. En face de nous, un gang de jeunes camés, ou d'ivrogne riait aux éclats tels des hyènes dépravés. Dès que leurs chef vit le gars qui m'accompagnait, il ordonna à ses subalternes de déguerpir loin d'ici, le plus vite possible.

-Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ? Non parce que la, tu viens de gâcher ma soirée ! La fête c'est à l'opposé !

Il serrait tellement fort sa main, qu'il me coupait la circulation du bras cet idiot ! Visiblement ma remarque venait de l'énervé. D'un geste rapide il me plaqua contre un mur, mais c'est qu'il était encore plus fort que l'autre défoncé de tout à l'heure ! (remarque vu comment il était musclé il pouvait bien se permettre d'avoir de la force.) Agacée je le fixais droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans ses yeux, ils étaient bien trop ternes pour que je puisse déchiffrer ses sentiments. Il se collait un peu plus à moi avant de me susurrer à l'oreille : « Si tu veux on peut se faire une soirée rien que nous deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Huh, je décidais de le tester pour voir si il était vraiment sérieux.

-Pff, et moi qui pensait que tu valais mieux que ces pauvres mecs en chien…tu me déçois tu sais ? Je fis semblant d'avoir un air attristé. A ma vue son visage se décomposa et il me relâcha. Visiblement perturbé. J'allais une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche mais il me devança en me mettant un coup de poing dans le ventre ce qui me fit évanouir aussitôt. Le bâtard…

Dans mon inconscience un étrange souvenir me submergea. C'était il y a longtemps, à l'époque où j'étais encore à l'académie de ninja. Le chef de tous les garnements du village en pinçait pour moi, et me défendait à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais je ne faisais comme si je ne remarquais rien, car après tout, on ne s'était jamais parlé. Hélas, il dût changer de village à cause de son clan, qu'on exila de notre île, pour trahison envers le tsukikage, le chef de notre village. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue depuis. Mon dernier souvenir de lui fut celui de son énorme blessure sur le torse, qu'il s'était fait en tentant de me sauver, alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir assassinée par des shinobi du pays du feu.

Une odeur sucrée me réveillait, celle des pancakes. Ouvrant subitement les yeux à cause de la douleur du coup que j'avais précédemment reçus, je me tortillais de douleur. Je tentais de me relever mais sans succès. J'étais allongé sur un canapé tellement douillet…mais mon ventre me faisait affreusement mal aussi.

-Ne bouge pas sinon tu vas te faire encore plus mal…

Cette voix…mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand je remarquai que je n'étais pas chez moi.

-La faute à qui ? Et puis ….je suis ou la ? Tu m'as kidnappé ? Enfoiré !

Il sortit de la cuisine, un plat de pancakes à la main, il m'en proposa quelques-uns avant de s'assoir négligemment dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Il alluma une cigarette tout en se versant une bière dans un verre. Entre deux bouffés, il se décidait à parler.

-On est à Ame si tu veux tout savoir…

L'information mis deux minutes à traverser mon cerveau. C'était impossible ! Je me relevais aussitôt et me dirigeait vers la fenêtre la plus proche…je me décomposais sur place. Dehors il faisait nuit, et des faisceaux de lumière rasaient les murs. Mais outre le fait, que le village était vachement bien gardé, une chose me perturba encore plus, dans le brouillard, je ne pouvais distinguer les maisons des grandes tours, des usines, toutes reliés entre elles par de nombreux câbles électriques. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là.

-Bienvenue à Ame !

Devant ma non-réaction, il soupira et retourna s'assoir dans son fauteuil. Extérieurement je devais avoir l'air blazé ou ailleurs, mais intérieurement mon cerveau allait exploser. Je ne savais même pas ou se trouve mon village d'origine, j'étais jamais sortie de celui-ci ! Alors comment j'allais faire pour rentrer à la maison, moi ? Ce n'est pas ce gars qui allait m'aider, j'en étais sûr. Je finis cependant pas craquer.

-Putain, pourquoi tu m'as prises avec toi ! J'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, et c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ce genre de truc ! Maintenant ramène moi chez moi ! Tout de suite !

Il me lançait un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulée, et une fois son verre vide il finit par dire :

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie, tu pourrais te TAIRE deux minutes ?

J'eu un rictus, il se moquait de moi, c'était un kidnapping oui !

-Bien sûr ! Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé chez moi ? Et puis c'était quoi ce coup de poing ? Bâtard !

Il éclata son verre dans sa main. Ce gars était violant en fait, voir instable.

-Tais toi, tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Le fait est, que si je ne t'avais pas emmené avec moi, tu serais certainement morte assassiné. N'oublies pas que c'était, La nuit du ciel écarlate hier, tu sais très bien que lors de ce rituel, des ninjas des pays voisin s'infiltrent par tous les moyens sur votre île sacré. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Juste pour récupérer les petits secrets de ton clan, le clan _Ō_tsutsuki.

Je me figeais sur place. Ce type en savait trop, beaucoup trop. Le code d'honneur de mon clan stipulait que toute personne extérieure au clan devait mourir s'il en savait trop. Or, dans mon cas, j'avais visiblement une dette envers ce gars, et puis je n'étais pas en forme, mon chakra était très faible aujourd'hui, je ne savais même pas comment je faisais pour tenir sur mes jambes.

-Je vois que tu en sais beaucoup sur notre clan, et sur le village d'ailleurs…Tu ne serais pas un nukenin par hasard ? (une idée germa dans mon esprit, et si ce gars était le petit voyou de mon village ? Ce qui expliquerait le fait que je semble le connaitre et qu'il en sache autant sur les traditions de mon village, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Yué… ?Yanggu ? non ! Yagé, il s'appelait Yagé ! ) Cela dit, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé…intérêt personnel ?

Il se releva de son fauteuil avant de se mettre devant moi. En fait, je n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il me dominait facilement de plus d'une tête, il était grand le bougre ! Plus je le regardais, plus j'avais peur de lui…je n'ai jamais aimé les gens plus grand et plus imposant que moi…et son regard était si…terne, comme si il avait perdu son unique raison de vivre.

-Pour mon propre intérêt tiens. Crois-tu que j'ai que ça à faire, de sauver des gamines ? Je vais exiger une rançon en échange de ta petite personne. Comme ça, je serais riche.

-Si tu crois que je vaux quelque chose, tu te mets le dois dans l'œil mon pauvre. Mon clan s'en fiche royalement de moi. Ils ne te donneront rien.

-Ah…tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je sais très bien que tu es de la branche principal des Ōtsutsuki, il suffit de regarder tes yeux, leurs iris violet est pratiquement blancs. Et puis regarde tes bijoux, tu ne vas pas me dire que tout le monde est capable de s'offrir ça !

Je pouffai discrètement derrière ma main, il était tellement facile à perturbé. Mais je restais persuadée qu'il s'agissait du gamin de mon rêve.

-C'est là ton erreur, tout le monde dans mon clans est nés avec ces yeux, et qu'importe la branche auquel on appartient, nous nous habillons avec les tenues traditionnels…Et puis réfléchis, si j'étais si importante que ça, ne crois-tu pas que j'aurais été surveillée hier ? C'est bon, tu me crois maintenant ?

Il recula brusquement. Les yeux écarquillés. Sans doute qu'il venait de comprendre l'immensité de la boulette qu'il venait de commettre. Je pense que ses projets pour devenir riche, tombent à l'eau. Dommage pour lui. En y repensant bien, c'est vrai que kidnappé une personne, sous le prétexte de l'avoir sauvé était très bancal comme idée. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais à sa place ?

-Au fait, monsieur « je-me-suis-planté » tu t'appelles comment ? Non parce que je ne connais toujours pas ton prénom, et, ce n'est pas que ça m'énerve mais un peu !

-Tu peux m'appeler Hide. Et toi Ōtsutsuki, quel est ton nom ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Natsumi. Bon maintenant que tu sais que je veux que dalle, tu fais tes valises, je m'en tape de savoir si t'es pas d'accord, MAIS JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! MAINTENANT ! Allez dépêche-toi gros tas de muscles !

Il grognait quelques jurons en décrochant un masque, et en prenant un katana. J'en déduisis que ce vil personnage était un Anbu, comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier…On ne dirait pas comme ça mais derrière leurs masques ce sont de véritables ordures, je l'ai toujours su ! C'est pour ça que je les détèstes.


	2. Chapter 2

_ [ Il grognait quelques jurons en décrochant un masque, et en prenant un katana. J'en déduisis que ce vil personnage était un Anbu, comme quoi, il faut toujours se méfier…On ne dirait pas comme ça mais derrière leurs masques ce sont de véritables ordures, je l'ai toujours su ! C'est pour ça que je les détestes. ]_

-Dans ce cas, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité.

D'un coup brusque il essaya de m'empaler avec son arme. Il était complètement fou ce mec! J'esquivais avec peine, et m'emparai du cadavre de sa bouteille de bière pour lui la balancer sur le visage. Geste totalement inutile sachant qu'il portait un masque. Ah je m'aime pour ma stupidité dès , il m'attrapa fermement les cheveux et me plaça sa lame sous la gorge. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est pas bien d'arriver à l'improviste. En tout cas, personnellement à la place d'Hide je n'aurais pas aimée. C'était une femme, la vingtaine peut être ? De longs cheveux blonds lui cascadaient dans le dos,ainsi qu'une agréable odeur sucrée émanait de son corps frêle. Elle était sûrement du genre bimbo, une chieuse de première. Son beau visage se décomposa quand elle nous découvrit.

_-Hide ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !_

Ah...non, non en fait je rectifie ce que je disais précédemment, c'est un homme. Un transexuel. Parce que franchement, avoir une voix aussi grave que celle la, c'est tout simplement impossible pour une femme. IMPOSSIBLE. Remarque pour le coup, c'était la toute première fois que je voyais un trans' de ma vie. C'est juste trop cool.

Je sentie quelque chose de métallique se retirer de mon cou. Ah oui ! J'avais faillis mourir ! Je lançais un regard incompris à mon agresseur. Bah oui c'est vrai quoi ! Quand on fais quelque chose, on le fait pas qu'à moitié ! Y'a que moi qui ais le droit de faire ça !

_-Élise...qu'est ce que tu fais ici ! _

Élise, hein...moui, c'est plutôt bien comme prénom. Je validais discrètement en hochant la tête. Le basané se précipitait en courant vers « la » squatteuse. J'en profitai pour longer le mur en direction d'une grande baie vitrée...Silencieusement...Le volume sonore augmentait au fur et à mesures que les secondes s'écoulaient. Ma main se retrouva subitement en possession d'un porte-monnaie (bien garnit ) je ne fais juste qu'emprunter à long terme disons...et puis...il m'a kidnappé, et a essayé de me tuer...Œil pour œil, dent pour dent...huhu~ Profitant de leur conversation, je m'éclipsai sur le balcon, pour finalement sauter sur le toit d'une boutique en contrebas. Maintenant le plus chaud était de trouver le moyens de retourner sur la terre ferme. Mon regard se dispersait au alentours quand j'aperçus une gouttière non loin de moi. Voila ma solution ! Je glissais le long du tuyau métallique et soupira de soulagement en sentant le sol sous mes pieds. Home sweet home.

[…...]

Cela faisait désormais 6 jours que j'avais quittée ma douce île. Le parfum enivrant de l'encens, des bougies, et des fleurs qui étaient dans ma chambre me manquait. Ma famille me manquait. Mes amis me manquaient...Une larme perla le long de ma joue. Je voulais vraiment rentrer chez moi. Mais, l'ennui était que notre village, connu sous le nom de « Kunkou », était très renfermer. Et n'autorisait aucuns pays à faire alliance ou commerce avec lui. Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il fallait absolument cacher l'existence de mon clan, le clan le plus noble et le plus puissant que le monde shinobi ait porté, le clan _Ō_tsutsuki. En effet, nous sommes les lointains descendants de la sœur jumelle de Kaguya, la mère du Rikudô sennin.

Chassant mes souvenirs de mon esprit je remarquais avec peine ce ressemblait de loin à un village. Mon ventre gargouilla, je crevais la dalle. J'avais envie de manger des tacos...oooh...à Kunkou ils en faisaient des bons...raah, cette frustration ! Bordel qu'est ce que j'ai faiiiim. Je me mordis la lèvres inférieur, un peu trop fort, car un goût métallisé se diffusa dans ma bouche. Un flash illumina mon merveilleux cerveau : « Combien il me reste de sous …. ? » prise dans doute qui rongeait mon âme, je me décidais à compter. Techniquement, je pouvais me payer plusieurs nuits dans une prestigieuse auberge, ainsi que de nombreux resto' de luxe...je ne savais pas qu'un Anbu était aussi bien payé ? Remarque dans tout les cas, ça m'arrangeait bien, il fallait bien que je vive, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas combien de temps mon errance allait durer. Je décidais donc de réduire les dépenses le plus possible. Le cris d'un corbeau me fit sursauter. Puis une sensation étrange me parcourut l'échine...quelqu'un m'observait ? J'imagine ? Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Hide, sinon je porte plainte contre harcèlement, voir détournement de mineur ! Parce que oui, je suis mineur ! J'accélérais le pas.

Arrivée au porte du village, deux gardes, vraisemblablement pas très sympas, m'agressèrent psychologiquement. Ils avaient peur de quelque chose ? D'une attaque de terroriste ?

_-Mademoiselle. Arrêtez-vous deux minutes._

Je roulais des yeux, et voilà, c'était partie pour une perte de temps. Je déteste perdre mon temps. Le premier garde, celui de gauche, un peu grand, au regard explosé comme si il n'avait pas dormit depuis des siècles me bloqua le passage. Appelons-le Gabby.

_-D'où viens tu ?_

Je soupirais.

-_Je viens de ce chemin...mais visiblement vous avez de la mer-, euh, vous êtes malvoyants, donc vous ne m'avez pas vu passer...j'imagine..__.Vous êtes deux pourtant.__.._

Celui de droite, une énorme masse musculaire sur patte, me fussillait du regard. Je vois, lui il servait de dissuasion quand Gabby n'était pas la. Je penchais la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant sur son nom.j'aimais bien Rojo !

_-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec nous, de quel village viens tu ? Je ne vois aucun bandeau de ninja sur toi..._

[_règle n°1 : Personne ne doit découvrir l'existence du village de Kunkou_]

_-Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas une ninja ! Réfléchissez-un peu...crétins..._

Rojo se grattait la tête, il semblait me croire, et puis je disais la vérité, je ne suis pas une ninja, enfin, pas officiellement, j'ai juste appris les bases. Mais par contre, Gabby, lui ne me croyait pas, c'était certain.

-_Oui, bon, imaginons que « tu ne sois pas une ninja », on peu savoir de quel village tu viens ?_

_-D'un petit village tranquille, sur une île...perdue...au milieu de l'océan...je me suis faite kidnappée en fait. Mais j'ai réussis à m'échapper !_

_-Donc si je résume la situation, « tu n 'es pas une ninja, tu viens d'un petit village perdu au milieu des océans, et tu t'es faite kidnappée. » _

_-Oui c'est ça ! Vous êtes vraiment très perspicace, monsieur le garde ! _

_-Je ne sais VRAIMENT pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas..._

Bon d'accord, j'avoue que si je ne me connaissais pas, je ne m'aurais pas crue, mais bon, pour une fois que je disais la vérité. En tout cas, le brave Rojo était de mon côté, enfin, je pense, il est bien trop idiot pour réfléchir de toute façon .

-Mais regardez mes pieds ! Ils sont pleins d'écorchures ! Regardez mon ventre, vous croyez sérieusement que si j'étais une ninja j'aurais ce petit bourrelet sur le ventre ? Et puis regardez mes muscles ! J'en ai PAS ! Et, mes mains, parlons de mes mains, elles sont bien trop belles pour pouvoir tenir une arme ! Et-

_-Non, c'est bon j'ai compris. Mais ça ne réponds toujours pas à ma question, de quel village viens-tu ?_

_-je..._

Une fille au visage carré, aux yeux noirs, avec une coiffure impeccable s'approcha de moi, en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule.

_-Mon oncle, elle est avec moi, je l'ai rencontrée sur la route. Elle viens du pays de la rizière. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais lui faire visiter Uzushio. Bye bye ~_

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'on étaient près du port, un café à la main, et une boite de ramens dans l'autre. On discutaient de tout et de rien, cette fille était vraiment amusante. Malgrès sont apparence sérieuse, on pouvait vraiment parler de tout avec elle. Et puis j'adorais sa couleur de cheveux, j'appris au cours de quelques minutes de discutions qu'elle était naturelle.

_Et sinon, je m'appelle Hotaru Uzumaki, et toi miss « Je-me-suis-faite-kidnappée ? »_

_Je m'appelle Natsumi, Natsumi Ōtsutsuki. Ravie de te rencontrer Hotaru !_

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé ! J'espère que Natsumi ne vous horripile pas trop avec sa manière de penser ou d'agir. J'essaye de lui faire une personnalité qui change des héros habituels.**

**Le chapitre 3 n'est toujours pas commencé, j'attends d'être suffisement inspiré pour l'écrire ! xD**


End file.
